Here Comes A Lullaby, Your Very Own Lullaby
by x-beth-bubble-x
Summary: Edward is gone, Bella is alone and depressed, she resorts to hurting herself. Can Jacob and Alice save her?   Rated M for Self harm, and adult themes.Please R and R :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: WARNING! THIS CONTAINS GRAPHIC SELF HARM AND MENTIONS SUBJECTS SUCH AS OVERDOSES AND SUICIDE. DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE GOING TO COMPLAIN. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. RATED M FOR A REASON! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT; ALL THOSE RIGHTS ARE OWNED BY STEPHANIE MEYER AND SUMMIT ENTERTAINMENT. BASED DURING NEW MOON.**

Lullaby 

Bella's POV 

_The blood poured into the sink, like a running tap. I never meant to cut that deep, but I was still getting that relief that I needed. The throbbing pain from my forearm cancelled out the pain, and emotional brokenness that was in my heart. I just felt numb as I bled. I eventually managed to stem to bleed, so I could clean the sink and the knife. I heard the front door slam shut, and in a mini- panic, I wrapped the knife back up in its towel and shoved it into the back of the drawer. Avoiding any confrontation with Charlie, I switched on the shower, and quickly, but carefully undressed. I didn't wash, I'd already been in the shower twice today, I just sat in the bottom, water cascading over my head, down my back, as I looked at my red arm. The water washed the blood away, and my arm began to ache, as my head became light. I only just managed to remain conscious. I crawled out of the bathroom, and into my bedroom, wrapped in a towel. Charlie didn't even notice me crawling, I wasn't the most delicate person as I crawled, but I realised that he was on the phone to Billy, arguing over something to do with Jake. I slammed my bedroom door closed, and put my pajamas on. I crawled into bed, it was only five-fifteen but I didn't really care. I didn't really care about much since Edward had left. I'd become severely depressed, my school work had deteriorated, my social life gone, and I wasn't getting any better. I knew it was killing Charlie but there was nothing that anyone could do to help. I fell into a restless sleep, waking up into the middle of the night, by the sharp stabbing pain in my arm. I could hear Charlie's overly load snoring, and cold air drifted into my room. I silently crept into the bathroom, and looked through the first aid kit. I took the face cloth from the sink and rolled it up and placed it into my mouth. I took the bottle of TCP from the first aid kit, and gently dabbed it onto the wound. It stung like a bitch, and I bit down on the cloth, waiting for the stinging to die down. I looked at the clock in the bathroom; it read two-twenty nine. Charlie would be getting up for work soon and I'd spend my Saturday doing the housework and preparing dinner for tonight. I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep, so I slipped downstairs, took a blanket from the back of the cupboard and put the TV on, it was loud enough so I could hear it but low enough for so that Charlie wouldn't wake up. I wrapped myself up in the blanket and turned the DVD player on, unless Charlie had switched DVD's, Romeo and Juliet should be in. it was. The title sequence started up, and I fell asleep to the boring, monotone noise that was Shakespearian English. _

_Charlie was terrible at staying quiet, as he clambered around at half seven in the morning, getting ready for work. _

"_Fuck!" I heard him cuss, as I woke up, after a loud crash came from the kitchen. _

"_Dad, leave it. Go to work!" I shouted, as I pulled myself up from the couch. Charlie rushed into the living room, with an apologetic smile. He never liked waking me up. _

"_I'm sorry, I tried." He apologised, as he kissed me on the cheek, before darting off to work. I always wished he wasn't the chief of police, so that I'd see more of him, but he loved his job, and the town needed him. I wandered into the kitchen to see the catastrophe that he'd caused. He'd only gone and pulled the door of the cupboard. I was no good with DIY so I had to phone the only person who I knew would come a fix it for me. I picked up the phone, and pressed 5 as his number was on speed-dial. He didn't take long to answer. _

"_What's up, Bella?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned about me. Jake was always like this though. _

"_Nothing's up, I have a cupboard door down. Come fix it?" I didn't even have to say please, Jake would do anything for me. I heard the clang of metal tools, and the zip of a coat. _

"_Just setting off now, I won't be long Bella." He always sounded so reassuring, even when I didn't need reassuring. He hung up on me, and I put the phone back in the holster. I realised that if Jake saw the state of my arm so I quickly darted upstairs and found a long sleeved baggy jumper and pulled it on. Jake was on the doorstep by the time I was at the bottom of the stairs. _

_I pulled open the door, and gave him the best smile I could at quarter to eight on a Saturday morning. He chuckled, as he wrapped his arm around my waist, and kissed my forehead. I didn't object to him doing this. Jake might have been younger than me, but his build and behaviour at times made him seem like an older brother to me. Jake let me go, and wandered into the kitchen. I followed him, making sure my arm was covered. _

"_Pssshhh, this will take two seconds." Jake said, as he picked the door up and aligned it back into position. I laughed at him optimism, and let him get on with it. I leant against the kitchen counter, watching him do this quick job. he closed the door, and turned, with a smile. _

"_See? Simple." He laughed, proud of himself, I shook my head, and absentmindedly rolled up my sleeves, to make a start of the dishes._

_He grabbed me, and looked at my arm._

"_What the fuck is this Bella?" He yelled at me._


	2. Chapter 2

_I looked down at my arm, and I knew I couldn't act stupid so I ripped my arm out of his grip and tried to wash the dishes as I had intended to, but Jake wasn't going to let this settle. I don't know why I thought he would; he'd taken it upon himself to be my protector. _

"_Bella why?" he whispered, almost crying. His grip on me was soft, gentle, like he could break me otherwise. I could see he was angry with me, but he looked concerned. _

"_You don't understand how it hurts Jake, how much I have to go day in day out, knowing he left me!" I was almost shouting at him, because I was that upset. Jake cupped my face in his hands, wiping away the stray tear that rolled down my cheek. He hated knowing I was in so much pain, he hated Edward for leaving me. I did nothing wrong, it was my fault that Jasper couldn't control himself. Edward didn't have to take it out on me. _

"_Has Charlie seen this?" Jake asked, holding my arm in his hand, rubbing his thumb over one of the cuts. He wasn't looking at me, because he knew what the answer was, he knew I hid it from Charlie. Charlie didn't deserve to see me go through this pain. _

"_Why have you done this to yourself?" Jake asked as his grip on my wrist tightened as I saw that he was getting angry. I pulled my wrist back, and ignored him, unable to justify my reasons for me hurting myself like this, it's not as though he'd understand anyway. He never understood why Edward meant so much to me, why I'd fallen for him, especially when I knew the dangers that came with being with him. Jake threw his fist into the table and I flinched. He didn't say anything to me as he left, slamming the front door shut. I knew he'd act like this; he didn't have control over his emotions. _

Jake's POV 

_**How could she do that? How? What was it going to do? Cullen was gone, and her bleeding wasn't going to bring him back, why didn't she accept that he was gone? It's almost been a year, she's had all that time to forget about him, to move on, to go and have a little fun. Her sitting around and wallowing in self pity wasn't going to make anything better. Cullen was never good enough for a girl like Bella, yet he had gotten her to fall for her, and he's broken her down, and practically torn her into a million pieces for the sheer enjoyment. I wouldn't be surprised if he had some new on the go. If he honestly loved Bella, he wouldn't have left. **_

_**I threw my tools into the back of my truck, and climbed in. I punched the steering wheel, she'd pissed me off beyond belief, but I was all she had. I just couldn't talk to her, I was so angry. Then I remembered something. Alice had spoken to me before they'd all left, she'd obviously had seen that Bella would end up doing this stupid so she'd given me a contact number if anything happened. I dug through the glove box, and found the envelope she'd scribbled the number on. I took my phone out my jeans pocket and dialled the number. It kept ringing and ringing and eventually cut off, so I tried again, this time I got an answer. **_

"_**Who is this?" Alice asked, sounded aggravated. **_

"_**It's Jacob Black." I responded, pulling away from Bella's house. Alice went silent, she knew if I'd phoned it'd be a case of emergency. I drove back to the reservation, avoiding going past the police station as Charlie probably still wanted me dead after what me and Seth did the Cullen's house. **_

"_**I'll be in Forks tonight." Alice told me and ended the call. I hadn't expected a full blown conversation, she would have already known that Bella was hurting herself, but she didn't know everything. The Washington rain had turned the dirty track up to the house into a mud track, getting up it was difficult. Half way up I gave up, put the truck in a safe place, and phased.**_

_**The wind felt good blowing through my fur; Dad was outside the house waiting for me. He gave me a knowing look, he had a pile of clothes in his lap, and I phased back, and took the clothes off his lap. **_

"_**Charlie is still after you, Jake." Dad told me, as we went into the house. "There's still a treaty to up hold." I shook my head as I got dressed, he didn't have a clue anymore. **_

"_**No vampires, no treaty. We can run where we like." I told him. Dad slammed his hand on the table, like I had done at Bella's. He was angry with me, nothing I did was right. **_

"_**That does NOT mean that you go and break into their house! Charlie has you on breaking and entering, good job you didn't steal anything because then he'd have you on theft too!" Dad yelled at me, he had tried so hard to keep our secret hidden. **_

"_**It wasn't just me!" I yelled back, throwing my hands into the air. Dad glared at me, exhaling. He went into his room, and slammed the door. Dad could be extremely stubborn at times; he obviously believed that I deserved to be punished for what I did. All I did was break a few windows, if the security alarm wasn't set then the house would be a lot worse, but obviously Charlie had THAT house on red alert. I was lucky to not be locked up right now. Dad didn't come out of his room for the rest of the night, so I stayed in mine. It was around half nine when that faint scent irritated my nose, it grew stronger quickly, and then I heard the front door click open. i opened the bedroom door to find Alice sat at the table, pulling off her sodden coat .**_

"_**Have you heard of knocking?" I asked her, sitting across from her. She gave me her best smile, and placed her coat on the table. **_

"_**How bad is she?" Alice asked, pulling off her gloves slowly, she kept gipping. I looked at her puzzled, and then realised that her senses were as strong as mine.**_

"_**Wet dog?" I asked her with a laugh, she glared at me, but nodded. I gave her an apologetic smile. **_

"_**So?" Alice pushed me to answer her original question, then she was suddenly by the window. **_

"_**She's bad, like really bad." I explained, unsure what she was doing, until I heard the pounding of the ground. My eyes widened in shock. The door opened, and she was gone. I rushed to the doorway to see her being chased by a large black wolf. Sam. He couldn't catch her; she was too fast for him. **_

"_**Save her Alice," I whispered into the wind, before closing the door and taking her coat and gloves into my room. I put them under my bed, and fell asleep. **_

Bella's POV

_Charlie arrived home from work, angry and tired. We didn't have much of a conversation; he just wanted to go to bed. i did the same, I opened my window, just in case, and crawled into bed, hiding under the covers. I heard a howl of a wolf, it wasn't Jake, it was too loud, and rough to be Jake. _

"_Bella?" I heard her familiar voice, I thought I was dreaming, but she shook me. I quickly sat up, and casually poked her to make sure she was really there, when I established that she was real, I threw my arms around her. _

"_Why are you here?" I asked, and she sat at the end of my bed, legs crossed. She gave me the classic, 'I know what you did' look. I hid my arms under my duvet, but Alice was having none of it, and demanded that I show her the damage. When I showed her, she very nearly almost slapped me. _

"_He'll lose it." I hear her mumble, and I didn't need to ask, I knew exactly who 'he' was. She ran her fingertips over the cuts, just like Jake had done. How she managed to keep composed like that, I did not know. She let my arm go, and she took her phone from her pocket and dialled a number, she sat there waiting for whoever she was phoning to answer as she brushed a strand of my hair out of my face. _

"_Do not start with me!" she said to whoever was on the phone, "This is not my fault. I didn't know she would be this bad! You know my visions change!" she paused obviously listening to the other person rant. She threw the phone down on the bed, and sat in the rocking chair that was still in my room. _

"_Go to sleep Bella." She told me. I did as she told me, knowing she's watch over me while I slept. I managed to sleep that night but when I awoke, Alice was gone. i dove out of bed and ran downstairs to find her in the kitchen, making breakfast for Charlie. I rubbed my head, as I sat down. _

"_why didn't you tell me Alice stayed the night?" Charlie asked, as he shoved a forkful of pancake into his mouth, he didn't seem angry, he seemed pleased. _

"_You were tired, I didn't want you to fuss about trying to welcome her back." I lied convincingly. _

_Alice turned around and gave me a look that scared me slightly._

"_Bella show him!" she said putting a plate in front of me, Charlie looked at me, then at Alice, then at me again. He swallowed the mouthful of pancake, and looked at me, concerned. Alice walked around me and pulled up the sleeve of my jumper, revealing my arm. I flinched as I saw Charlie start crying…._

**A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but here is chapter 2 **


	3. Chapter 3

_Charlie put his head in his hands; tears rolling down his rough cheeks. Alice stood behind him, and rubbed his back, comforting him._

"_Bella, I'm…why?" he turned to me; cradling my face in his hands. I looked down, he knew, he obviously knew. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from crying. Charlie turned to look at Alice. _

"_Would Carlisle be able to help her?" he asked, almost begging. I saw the slightest change in Alice's facial expression. _

"_Charlie, I don't know where Carlisle is," Alice lied, they all knew where each other were, it was how the protected themselves. Charlie grabbed my hands and squeezed._

"_We will help you Isabella, me, Jake, Billy and Alice, we are going to be her for you." Charlie sobbed. Seeing him cry broke my already broken heart. "You should have talked to me, Bella." Charlie wiped the tears from his face, and stood up. Nothing would have changed this emotional, awkward silence. Charlie leant down and kissed my forehead. He did the same to Alice; those two would always be close, especially after all Alice did for me over the summer when I had my broken leg. Alice walked Charlie out of the house._

"_Bye, Charlie." I heard Alice say as she waved him off for work. Alice was definitely like a sister, a younger crazy sister to me. Alice took it upon herself to do the dishes, and she made me sit at the table, in silence, waiting for something to be said. Alice suddenly froze, as ideas ran through my mind. I already had a bond with these people, long before Edward was in my life as my boyfriend, Edward had told me about all the visions Alice had, had about us before he even approached me. She span around, flicking bubbles around the kitchen, her eyes were full of anger and hurt. Something else caught her attention, making her convulse in discomfort. _

"_Wet dog." She stated simply, after she saw my confused expression. _Jake._ I rose from the table to answer the door, but Alice beat me to it. She gracefully opened the door, and smiled softly at Jake. Jake looked at me with bitterness in his eyes and then looked back at Alice, passing her a bundle. _

"_Thank you," Alice smiled, her hand slowly pushing the door slowly. Jake turned and left without a single word to me. I sighed but I knew why he was acting this way. Alice closed the door and gave me a suspicious look. _

"_Who did you phone last night?" I blurted, pulling at my pajamas. Alice inspected her bundle, and then looked at me, she was, somewhat, surprised by my question but seemed more than happy to answer, which surprised me the most._

"_Edward." She said, bluntly, and dragged me upstairs. She didn't give me a chance to explode at her, because she shoved me into the bathroom, and threw a set of towels at me. Alice knew how to keep me occupied, to forget my anger. As mad as I was at her, the shower did feel good, it woke me up, and got rid of that horrible feeling I had in my gut. As I wrapped myself in one of the towels, I heard Alice talking to someone, obviously on the phone. Trying to ignore her conversation, I violently brushed my teeth, the new brand of toothpaste stinging my mouth. I slowly ventured into my bedroom, to see Alice throwing clothes out of my wardrobe, yelling at someone on the phone. She knew I had walked in and abruptly ended the call. _

"_You own nothing…wearable." She cried, throwing her the last item of clothing out onto the floor. I looked at her as if to say 'and?' Alice rolled her eyes, and disappeared. While she was absent, I slipped into some clean underwear, and wrapped myself in my short sating dressing gown, and waited. She arrived shortly after, with an all-too-familiar garment box._

"_You took a while," I simply stated. _

"_I'm going to kill those wolves!" she gave me a homicidal smile, as she put the box on the bed. I raised my eyebrow and carefully lifted the lid off the box. It revealed a dark blue chiffon ruffled top and a pair of navy blue high-waisted jeans. As always, Alice's fashion choices were over the top. I put the lid back on the box, and turned to Alice. _

"_It's going to kill Esme, when she sees what they have done." Alice ranted, "three fifteen-foot windows smashed." _

_Alice was obviously annoyed; she was on the verge of ripping them to pieces. _

"_Alice, calm down." I shook her a little, she faked an exhale, and I let her go. Alice watched me carefully and shoved her phone into my hand. I saw that she'd already begun calling Jake. _

"_I'll rip him apart if I talked to him, please, do it." Alice said, and sat on the edge of the bed. I pressed the phone to my ear, Jake had picked up rather quickly._

"_You're dead. Alice's words, she's seen the house. I know it was you!" I yelled at him, reopening the garment box. Dark blue was Edward's favourite colour, Alice knew this so what was she playing at? _

"_We didn't do anything." Jake didn't even try defending himself very well._

"_Yeah, well, just you wait." _

_Alice was practically family so she came first to me, I hung up and passed the phone back to Alice. She pushed the box towards me. I scowled at her, and ran my fingers over the fabric. _

"_What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked, running her fingers through her new pixie cut. _

"_Blue, Alice, blue." I gave her that 'stating the obvious' look, Alice gave me a look back that I could decipher. Suddenly, someone tapped on my bedroom window, I quickly looked at the window and my heart started pounding. _

"_Why can't vampires just fucking knock on the fucking front door?" I yelled, throwing my arms into the air. He just glared at me and mouth 'open' at me, in a huff; I ripped open the window and let Emmett in. _

"_Thank you!" he gave me a rough hug, after he climbed into my room. I shoved him off me, which didn't work as well as I'd thought it would. I tried to move away, but he grabbed my arm, and looked at the state of my arm. I saw his face flinch. _

"_Oh Bella," Emmett looked like he was about to cry, he pulled me back into a hug, obviously upset. After countless pushing, Emmett let me go and sat beside Alice on my bed. _

"_No Rose/" I asked him, adjusting my dressing gown. Emmett looked at me, he made Alice look extremely small. He seemed a lot bigger since the last time I saw him. _

"_She's in the car," Emmett said, like he was waiting for something._

"_With jasper." Alice added._

_I leant against the wall, and tried to make sense of it all. Why were they even here? They were supposed to have left Forks, for good. _

"_Have you seen the house?" Alice asked Emmett. I knew if Emmett knew Jake was responsible, he wouldn't back down from a fight, even if the stakes were high. Emmett nodded and cracked his knuckles._

"_Is this some kind of family intervention?" I asked them both, before being overwhelmed by a wave of calm. _Jasper._ Rosalie and jasper casually walked into my bedroom, making it seem a lot smaller. _

"_yes." Rosalie answered my question, I knew it all too well that she was about to unleash hell on me, and the fact that everyone else quickly left the room, leaving me alone with Rosalie. The moment the door closed, I flinched. _

"_How could you do this to yourself?" Rosalie exploded. "You're life is sacred! We won't be able to save you all the god damn time!" I sat on the bed, and looked at the floor, like a toddler would do if it was in trouble and being disciplined Rosalie grabbed my arm, like everyone else had done._

"_Edward doesn't want to lose you!" Rosalie exclaimed, as she fell, graciously to her knees in front of me. Rosalie wouldn't hide her anger from me, she wanted what was best for me. _

"_Edward's already lost me," I mumbled, "he lost me, when he left me in the woods." Rosalie sat up, and looked at me, sternly and rose to her feet. Something was obviously going on. _

"_If he'd lost you, you wouldn't have hurt yourself, and he wouldn't have returned from Alaska the moment he found out you had almost died in the school bathroom." Rosalie explained, I bit my lip hard, if she was telling me the truth, he had been in Forks for over a week, after I had an overdose in the school bathroom, and Jessica had found me, and i made her promise not to tell anyone. Something had kicked off, downstairs, I could hear them arguing and trying to keep their voices down. _

"_Let me see her!" His voice, his aged, but oh-so-beautiful voice made me shake, my heart was in my throat and I grew numb. Rosalie sensed my unease, and helped me regain my unusual breathing pattern. The bedroom door burst open, and all the four vampires fell into my room, Edward pinned underneath them all…._

**a/n: my uploads are slow, because I write them on paper, and redraft and redraft and get a friend of mine to proof read them before I retype and upload. Enjoy. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: I am apologizing for the delay in uploading. I've been busy with college, and other emotional stuff. Again I apologize .**

Here comes a lullaby, your very own lullaby 

_Rosalie and I both froze and looked at the pile of vampires, three of them were trying to overpower the one underneath them. _

"_What the actual fuck?" I exclaimed, throwing my arms into the air. Today wasn't going to be a good day, not at all. They all looked at me, surprised by my language. _

"_He wants to talk." Alice said, "but he'll get angry, and he'll hurt you." Alice told me, obviously, she had had a vision about all this. I pinched the bridge of my nose, and exhaled._

"_He's already hurt me enough; I'll be able to take it, even if he kills me." I said, regretting it the instant I said it. They all stood up, Rosalie was reluctant at first to leave me alone with Edward at first, but I said she could stand outside the door, so she could interrupt if she thought things were going too far. She agreed with that. I glared at Edward. _

"_Alice told me that you tried to kill yourself." He said when I closed the door on Rose. I turned to face him, so angry, so hurt. I wanted to explode. _

_I clenched my fists, and exhaled, trying to calm down. _

"_Why do you fucking care about me? You left me! You don't want me! Why would you care if I died?" I exclaimed, standing inches away from him, my heart pounding in my chest, angry wasn't even the word right now. My words hurt him, I could see that, but nothing could make him hurt as much I was hurting. _

"_Because I left to fucking protect you! Do you honestly fucking believe I don't want you? Why would I be here otherwise?" he shouted back at me, turning away from me, I knew he hated when we fought like this, he never knew if he could control himself, but we needed this, we had to do this. _

_I didn't actually know how to respond to his questions, what was I supposed to think? He'd left, without a reason, just left, taking the people I was close to away with him, I had been left with no-one. Edward span around, and grabbed my arm, looking at my cuts. _

"_This," he exhaled, calming himself, "this wasn't going to make the pain stop. What if you died?" he whispered softly. I looked up at him, pulling my arm away; his cold touch was burning my sensitive skin. _

"_You came back though," I whispered, looking at the floor. _

_Edward closed his eyes, and pulled me into his arms, I didn't want him to hug me, he'd hurt me, but right there, right in his arms, everything felt good again, so I hugged him back._

"_Alice saw you dying, she told me, I don't want to lose you." He whispered, that's when I pushed him away, shaking my head. _

"_No Edward, you lost me when you left me in the woods, alone, when you took Alice away from me, when you abandoned me, because of something Jasper almost did. You lost me a long time ago." I pushed at him, trying to make a point. I ended up crying and in his arms again. He pushed the garment box off the bed, and we lay in bed, I sobbed into his chest, pulling at his chest. _

"_I am so sorry," he apologized, kissing my hair. I didn't respond, I just held onto him, I just needed him to hold me, to make this go pain go away. _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: here's the next chapter :) ENJOY **

Here Comes A Lullaby, Your Very Own Lullaby 

_Everything seemed perfect in that moment, but I needed to know that he was staying for good, and he hadn't just come back to stop me from committing suicide. I was about to ask him, when there was a knock on the bedroom door. _

"_it's Rose," Edward whispered, like I didn't already know. I climbed out of bed, and slowly opened the door. _

"_is everything alright?" Rosalie asked, trying to peer around the door. I nodded in response, smiling. _

"_Charlie called, Alice told him that Edward came back," Rosalie pulled an awkward face, which showed me that it hadn't gone down well, I pinched the bridge of my nose, Charlie would be furious. Suddenly, Edward's arms were around my waist. _

"_get dressed, we've got to go to the police station, I've got some explaining to do." he whispered, pulling me back into the room. I put on the outfit that Alice had provided for me and went down stairs with Edward. _

"_Charlie is going to flip," I sighed, shaking with nerves. Edward rubbed my arms, trying to soothe me. no words were spoken as we left the house. Three cars were parked outside, and I climbed into Edward's silver Volvo. They drove close together, which drew more attention to them, telling the whole of Forks, that the Cullen's were home. _

_Charlie was stood out the police station when we arrived. _

"_Stay here, I don't want you to witness this," Edward advised, his fingertips gliding against the back of my palm. He was careful not to push this; he knew I was still hurting. I looked at him, and then at my father. I slouched in my seat, hiding my face in my hands. Edward climbed out of the car, and advanced towards Charlie. I slowly opened my door so I could hear what was being said. I knew it was going to be a bloodbath._

"_Chief Swan," Edward bowed his head, to show that he was ashamed of the things he had done, the things that he had caused. _

"_Edward." Charlie had a firm voice, he wasn't going to be easy on him, I could tell. Edward looked up at Charlie, and quickly looked at me, before looking back at Charlie._

"_You hurt her, you know that? She's tried killing herself several times, the blood she lost because of you, and you want to come back into her life, like nothing happened." Charlie was struggling to keep his cool, I saw that his hand kept twitching towards his gun, but he kept them firm by his side. He wouldn't shoot Edward…well at least, that's what I hoped. Edward took a step back, and nervously ran his fingers through his hair, something about his face... he was crying. _

"_Chief Swan, I left to protect her, I didn't want her to get hurt anymore. I never meant for her to hurt this bad. When Alice told me what she had done, I rushed back as fast as I could. I just wanted to protect her." I could hear the hidden sobs in his voice, and it was tearing me apart. I was about to get out the car but Jasper was suddenly by the car, not allowing me to go comfort him._

"_Edward it has been a year! Nor you or your family contacted Isabella, she had no-one, she shut everyone out. She fucking loves you, and you know that, you fucking know that she loves you, and you destroyed her! You took her happiness away, my daughter hasn't been the same since you left, and you expect me to be okay with you being here?" Charlie exploded, throwing his arms into the air. His face was bright red; I began to panic about his blood pressure._

"_Jasper, calm him down, please." I begged, he looked at me, and sighed, turning his back to me. I watched the situation carefully, Charlie clearly calmed down, and Edward glared at Jasper. _

"_Sir, I don't expect you to be happy by my arrival, I don't expect Bella to welcome me back with open arms, I know I've hurt her, and I want her to know I'm so sorry, and I do love you Sir, I do, I swear. I'm just asking for one more chance." Edward begged. the last time I'd heard him beg like this was when he almost lost the human me because of James. Charlie turned his back on Edward and walked into the police station. All the vampires followed his lead, leaving me sat alone in the parking lot. Not liking the idea of being alone, I hurried inside; the receptionist looked at me, with a puzzled look._

"_He's busy with a new case," she told me, things had obviously gone from fighting over me, to the state of the house. Great I could be waiting for hours. The Forks Police Department liked to be thorough, especially when it involved people from the reservation, and La Push. I nodded, and I decided that I was going to walk back to the house. There was no point in me staying. It took me half an hour to walk home from the police station, I was tired, and cranky by the time I got there, and when I realised that Jake was sat on the porch made it ten times worse. I groaned, and dragged myself in that direction, it wasn't like I had much choice. _

"_Bella!" He quickly stood up, looking panicked, I looked at him, with that look that told him to say what he wanted or else I was going to tell him to go away. "Tell me he isn't home," Jake begged. I rolled my eyes, and ignored his question, storming into the house, slamming the door in his face. Yeah he wanted to 'protect' me but I wasn't made out of glass, I wasn't going to fucking break. I couldn't deal with this. I locked the door, and gave him a sarcastic wave, before dragging myself upstairs. I locked my bedroom window and found my i-pod, I turned the volume to max so I couldn't hear anyone knocking on the door or window, and I turned my computer on. As I waited for it to boot up, I dug my notebook from my school bag, and flicked through my notes. Finally, the computer sprung to life and I logged onto the internet, looking at my Tumblr and Deviantart pages. There was nothing new, so I closed the internet down, and sat, staring at my computer screen unsure what to do. Paramore was blaring loud into my ears, inflicting a headache, but I didn't care. Giving up on the computer, I decided that I needed to do the laundry so I went and did that, shoving clothes into the machine; a flickering of light from outside caught my attention. I tried to ignore it, but it was constantly flickering, so I went to investigate. I looked out of the blinds, and groaned loudly. Emmett's Jeep was on my drive, and he was stood on the driveway, his arm in the car, turning the lights on and off. Bitterly angry, I ripped the front door open and pulled my headphones out of my ears._

"_What the fuck do you want Emmett?" I screamed at him, a little louder that I intended too. _

_Emmett pulled a face at me, and was suddenly in my face. _

"_Do you want to try that again, Isabella?" He grinned, I could give him shit until the day I die, and Emmett would just take and love me like his sister no matter what I did, and that's why he meant so much to me._

"_What do you want?" I said softly, playing with my headphones awkwardly. Emmett chuckled, and ruffled my hair like I was a toddler. _

"_I have orders to take you somewhere, and before you panic, and worry about Charlie, Charlie knows, he just said make sure you come home in once piece, and make sure you are home before noon tomorrow or else he's sending out a search party and puts a bullet in Edward's head." Emmett explained, I wasn't really sure if he was being serious or not about the last part, but I really didn't want to test Charlie to find out. I didn't want Edward dead, and I definitely didn't want him dead on Charlie's watch. I sighed, and let Emmett kidnap me. I didn't really pay attention to the route, but when we came to the same dirt track that Edward took me up the day of the baseball game, I had an idea where we were going. Emmett stopped halfway up the track, and told me to get out of the car. As I did, he suddenly covered my eyes with a silk scarf, and carried me the rest of the way. I couldn't see and I didn't like it. _

"_Emmett, I cant see!" I screamed, he chuckled at my obviousness, and adjusted me on his shoulder. _

"_Sis' that's the point, it's a surprise." He said. _

_I give up fighting with him, and let him take me where ever he was taking me. my heart was pounding in my chest, and I tried so hard to slow it down, but it just wouldn't, but I trusted Emmett, I trusted them all, even after what Jasper did. _

"_Breathe Bella," Emmett told me, as he set me back onto my feet, I did as he told me, exhaling heavily. I went to move the scarf from my eyes, but a soft set of hands stopped me. _

"_Isabella, don't ruin your surprise." Alice sighed, I couldn't disobey Alice, she scared me more than Emmett did. She led me somewhere else, and stopped me. _

"_we are going now, I'll see you later," she whispered, kissing my cheek. I heard the faint rustle of wind, telling me she had left. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to take the blindfold off yet, so I stood with my arms crossed, waiting patiently. A familiar pair of hands cupped my face, before removing the blind fold, what I saw was so beautiful…._


End file.
